Cherry blossoms
by XaeMaru
Summary: During Tsukishima's last night, Kuroda goes against the shogun and flees with his lover. It isn't easy out in the wild considering their past lifestyles, but they're set on remaining together even if it costs their clan leader's life. (Yaoi)
1. You will survive

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hybrid Child

The last episode had me crying throughout the whole thing… I just needed to make a better ending for Kuroda where Tsukishima doesn't have to go through that even if this fandom is small. I also noticed there weren't any M fics so… Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some angst and future chapters will have some sexual themes.

**Chapter 1**

_You will survive_

"Kuroda…" Tsukishima muttered with a poorly hidden sob.

The dark room was only lit with a nearby lantern that caught the tears watering up in the smaller male's green eyes. The moon was high in the sky and so were the emotions within the two occupants in the room. Just the soft tick of the clock was heard aside from Tsukishima's restrained crying.

"Tsukishima, you don't have to do this." Kuroda said as he winced when Tsukishima accidently brushed against the bandaged wound on his neck with his clingy hands.

The words brought on a conflict within Tsukishima's eyes as his bottom lip wobbled slightly. Even if he tried to act tough and happy, it wasn't actually that easy. Being forced to die just because he was the only minister was not a decision someone could easily accept in such a short time. Kuroda couldn't stop his heart from clenching at the sight. Kuroda didn't want to accept anything. He couldn't accept that the man he was in love with had less than 24 hours to live simply because their clan leader didn't want to face the punishment himself. It was cruel and worse than any pain Kuroda had ever felt before.

"I-I have to…" Tsukishima stuttered as he squeezed his eyes shut and embraced Kuroda tightly as his body shook in fear.

Kuroda narrowed his eyes as he reached forward and forcefully pressed his lips to Tsukishima's. The action was a surprise for the smaller male, but otherwise welcome as they clung to each other with all their pent up desires. They had loved each other without having of ever confessed and now the next day would be Tsukishima's last… All the memories and time they had spent together… All the fights and threats… All of their love… It would be gone…

Kuroda suddenly snapped his eyes open and stood up with a sharp motion. He didn't care that his injured leg ached with the sudden movement or how his arm throbbed when he yanked Tsukishima to his feet. All he cared about was making sure Tsukishima lived. The only ties left in the clan was with their other friend, but that would have to be given up if it meant Tsukishima would survive.

"Kuroda, what are you doing?" Tsukishima demanded as he futilely rubbed at his watery eyes with trembling hands.

"We're getting out of here." Kuroda informed as he tugged on Tsukishima's arm towards the sliding doors that led outside.

"What? W-we can't, I _hav_-"Kuroda cut him off, "Do you expect me to just stand here and let you die? Are you going to leave me with these memories all alone? The dead can't mourn and grieve like the living go through. I want to protect you."

Tsukishima looked shocked at the words. Tears sliding down his cheeks in shiny droplets as he smiled sadly. It sent a chill up Kuroda's spine which made him tighten his grip on Tsukishima's arm. Kuroda had always tried to protect Tsukishima ever since they were little. If he just let things go the way the shogun wanted it than he knew he would regret every single day he spent without Tsukishima by his side. They would be marked as traitorous enemies that needed to be killed, but Kuroda was willing to risk it. If Tsukishima really did have to die than Kuroda was set on doing so with him. They would go down in a fight if that ever occurred.

"Do you trust me with your life?" Kuroda suddenly asked as they stood right by the sliding doors that led to their freedom.

"You idiot… I've trusted you since long ago." Tsukishima managed out as he wiped at his face with his haori sleeve, a slight smile daunting his face.

"I won't lose you. You're going to survive." Kuroda said as he took a second to caress Tsukishima's cheek in a loving gesture.

"Kuroda…" Tsukishima mumbled as he fought against crying with all of the emotional stress.

Kuroda gave Tsukishima one last warm look with the hint of a smile before he turned and slid open the sliding door. The cold air sent shivers down their backs as they carefully slid shut the door after leaving the room. The adrenaline was pumping in their veins as Kuroda made sure he had a secure hold on Tsukishima's hand before they started running along the tall wooden fencing. Since Tsukishima had willingly agreed to sacrificing himself to the shogun, they hadn't arranged any guards aside from the two at the front gate and a few servants in preparation. It all worked in their favor.

"Stay low." Kuroda whispered as they jogged behind the building.

Tsukishima quickly obeyed as Kuroda scanned the wooden fencing for any weaknesses that they could use to their advantage. It didn't take long to find a barely noticeable crooked plank in the wooden fence and with some brute force it cracked off. They didn't care about hiding the evidence because by morning everyone would be alerted of their escape.

Kuroda made sure Tsukishima squeezed through the gap first before he forced his way to the other side. It hurt like hell, but he kept his curses to himself as he managed to get through. He could feel the bandages around his neck get wet from his blood, but he made sure Tsukishima didn't notice. They had enough problems to worry about and a wound from the previous war was not one of them in Kuroda's eyes. He had to get them out of the area as fast as he could. Who knew how long they would have to get away before a search party was sent?

"Kuroda?" Tsukishima whispered in concern when he noticed the other male pause with a deep set frown.

"I'm fine. Let's hurry." Kuroda whispered back as they started their mad dash out of the area.

With each step brought them closer and closer to freedom and safety and Kuroda couldn't help but smile at the thought as Tsukishima lightly squeezed his hand in nervousness. Kuroda eagerly gave a small return squeeze as they both gave a little grin at their actions. All the scariness and unknown aside, they were finally together with the chance to be with each other without any time limits. It was just them as the moon slowly lowered and their legs brought them further away from despair.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Temptation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hybrid Child

I'm not sure if I will continue this or end it here. I love the pairing, but there's barely anyone reading and I'm behind in my other fanfics… I might continue but update on and off over time, but I haven't decided yet. Also slight reference to the whole reincarnation rumors of these two being reborn in Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, which I obviously don't own. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some sexual themes

**Chapter 2**

_Temptation_

Tsukishima sighed as he fanned himself with his hand. The harsh sun was uncomfortable, but at least he was still alive. Kuroda had made them run all throughout the night until they were far enough into the wilderness that it was nearly impossible to find them. If they hadn't than Tsukishima would have been facing his death around this time. The thought made him cringe and frown in contemplation. He hadn't wanted to die, but honor was hard to turn away from unless there was someone there for you to stray you from that path.

Tsukishima turned to look at Kuroda. They way Kuroda was panting as he lay sprawled out on the grass and how tiny trickles of sweat ran down his forehead at the heat. Kuroda had always been the perfect one among them. He never had a weak childhood or got ill easily. He had many friends and had risen to the top with his own strength. Tsukishima had been weak as a child and had gained his stature simply by blood. Dying with honor had really been the only thing that he could choose even when it was required, but even so, he was glad for Kuroda's interference. The thought of dying and leaving Kuroda alone only made his eyes water up.

'How could I have thought of doing that? Kuroda would have to face my loss alone. He… He would… I…' Tsukishima couldn't stop the tears from overflowing and the sob from breaking from his throat.

Kuroda quickly sat up and stared at him in worry before that same warm hand came out and brought Tsukishima into a hug. The sturdy feel of Kuroda's chest calmed Tsukishima enough to grip at Kuroda's shirt. The tears wouldn't stop as Tsukishima finally understood the impact of what his death would do. How cruel he had been to Kuroda. To think… If he had remained stubborn, that thought could have become a reality.

"_K-K-Kuroda… I-I'm sorry_." Tsukishima apologized through tears as he pressed himself closer to Kuroda, wanting and needing to feel the other's body to feel safe.

"Tsukishima… We're together now, aren't we?" Kuroda muttered as he pressed a kiss to Tsukishima's head.

"_I… I-I_ _was goin_-"Kuroda swiftly pulled up Tsukishima's chin to kiss him, which easily stopped the smaller male from talking.

Tsukishima pulled Kuroda closer as he opened his mouth to entwine his tongue with Kuroda's. Their bodies got hotter and their clothing loosened. Tsukishima could feel the love Kuroda was trying to convey as he passionately kissed him. Kuroda's hand drifted further down, caressing anything within reach. It was more of a desperate action than sexual seeing as Kuroda simply wanted to feel that Tsukishima was alive and well. They had all the time on their hands to go about their relationship now. There was no need to rush.

"Kuroda." Tsukishima moaned as he felt Kuroda's hands on him.

"Tsukishima… You don't know how much I love you." Kuroda confessed as he stopped with the touching to simply smother Tsukishima in kisses.

"I love you too. I… I never wanted to admit it because I thought you hated me, but I've felt like this since we were little." Tsukishima confessed as he gave a watery smile.

"I could never hate you." Kuroda said as he rubbed Tsukishima's tears away with a gentle hand.

"I know that now. I know…" Tsukishima mumbled as he felt his eyes water once again.

He furiously rubbed at his eyes to stop the tears.

"I need to stop crying." Tsukishima muttered as he took in a deep breath to calm himself.

"Cry all you want. Let your emotions out. Realize that this is real and we have a chance together. Tsukishima, I'll never stop loving you. Even if you had died, I would have never stopped. My love is in your hands and only yours for eternity and even beyond. I would have waited until we met again even if in another life and in other bodies. I am yours." Kuroda confessed as he reached forward and kissed Tsukishima's parted lips before he pulled back with a warm smile.

Tsukishima couldn't help but widen his eyes at the confession. He had never known he meant so much to Kuroda.

"My love is in your hands and only yours as well. I… Thank you…" Tsukishima was at a loss for words as he reached out and grasped Kuroda's hand.

Kuroda smiled and leaned in for another kiss, but Tsukishima stopped him with a frown. His hands reaching for the bloody bandage around Kuroda's neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tsukishima asked as he started unwrapping the bandage to reveal the wound beneath.

"It wasn't important." Kuroda answered and was silenced when Tsukishima sent him a glare before he glanced around them for any form of bandage.

With no bandages on hand, Tsukishima took off his kimono and grasped at the bottom to his kimono's white first layer underneath the second layer. He proceeded with ripping the fabric off until there was enough to use as a bandage. He quickly tied back on his two kimono layers and wrapped the ripped fabric around Kuroda's neck to stop the bleeding. It wasn't the best substitute, but it worked.

"Tsukishima…" Kuroda murmured as they stared at each other.

"Your pain is like my pain. Don't say it's not important." Tsukishima ordered with a warm look as he laid back down on the grass and felt the sun's heat against him.

Kuroda copied the action except he reached over to cuddle Tsukishima closer to himself. A warm kiss was shared between them before Kuroda positioned himself over Tsukishima and kissed the smaller male. The friction between their arousals was tantalizing as they rubbed against each other, groping and touching any skin they could. Tsukishima ran his hands through Kuroda's hair, while Kuroda played with Tsukishima's nipples. It was all new and unfamiliar, but Tsukishima found himself enjoying it.

"Kuroda." Tsukishima moaned when Kuroda lightly bit and licked at his nipple.

Their bodies were hot, but all they wanted was to be closer to each other. To finally be together.

"You're so beautiful." Kuroda complimented as he moved up to place a hickey on Tsukishima's neck.

Tsukishima whined and writhed beneath Kuroda as the larger male quickened the friction between them. Their breath turned into pants and within minutes, Tsukishima was arching his back as he came with a throaty moan of the others name. It soiled their clothing, but they couldn't care less.

They could have continued, but Kuroda was content with just that for now. They could wait longer before they actually did it, but of course with the way Tsukishima was flushed and panting was very difficult to restrain from actually going the whole way. However, for now simply rubbing and touching was fine.

"We should rest a little before we start traveling again." Kuroda stated after he caught his breath.

Tsukishima simply nodded as he calmed down and cuddled up next to Kuroda under the shade of a tree. They found peace in each other's presence and steady breathing as their eyes slowly closed. Their dreams were peaceful as they clung to each other with small smiles.

**End of chapter 2**


End file.
